darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Shield of Arrav/Transcript
Black Arm Gang Charlie the Tramp: Spare some change guv? 1. Who are you? Who are you? Charlie the Tramp: Charles. Charles E. Trampin' at your service. Now, about that change you were going to give me... 2. Sorry, I haven't got any. Sorry, I haven't got any. Charlie the Tramp: Thanks anyway. 3. Go get a job! Go get a job! Charlie the Tramp: You startin? I hope your nose falls off! 4. Ok. Here you go. Ok. Here you go. Charlie the Tramp: Hey, thanks a lot! 4.1. No problem. No problem. 4.2. Don't I get some sort of quest hint or something now? So...don't I get some sort of quest hint or something now? Charlie the Tramp: Huh? What do you mean? That wasn't why I asked you for money? Charlie the Tramp: I just need to eat... 5. Is there anything down this alleyway? Is there anything down this alleyway? Charlie the Tramp: Funny you should mention that...there is actually. Charlie the Tramp: The ruthless and notorious criminal gang known as the Black Arm Gang have their headquarters down there. 5.1. Thanks for the warning! Thanks for the warning! Charlie the Tramp: Don't worry about it. Do you think they would let me join? Charlie the Tramp: You never know. You'll find a lady down there called Katrine. Speak to her. Charlie the Tramp: But don't upset her, she's pretty dangerous. 5.2. Do you think they would let me join? Do you think they would let me join? Charlie the Tramp: You never know. You'll find a lady down there called Katrine. Speak to her. Charlie the Tramp: But don't upset her, she's pretty dangerous. When speaking to Katrine What is this place? Katrine: It's a private business. Can I help you at all? 1. I've heard you're the Black Arm Gang. I've heard you're the Black Arm Gang. Katrine: Who told you that? 1.1. I'd rather not reveal my sources. I'd rather not reveal my sources. Katrine: Yes, I can understand that. So what do you want with us? 1.2. It was Charlie, the tramp outside. It was Charlie, the tramp outside. Katrine: Is that guy still out there? He's getting to be a nuisance. Remind me to send someone to kill him. Katrine: So now you've found us, what do you want? 1.3. Everyone knows - it's no great secret. Everyone knows. It's no great secret. Katrine: I thought we were safe back here! Oh no, not at all... It's so obvious! Even the town guard have caught on... Katrine: Wow! We MUST be obvious! I guess they'll be expecting bribes again soon in that case. Katrine: Thanks for the information. Katrine: Is there anything else you want to tell me? 2. What sort of business? What sort of business? Katrine: A small, family business. We give financial advice to other companies. 3. I'm looking for fame and riches. I'm looking for fame and riches. Katrine: And you expect to find it up the back streets of Varrock? --- 1. I want to become a member of your gang I want to become a member of your gang. Katrine: How unusual. Katrine: Normally we recruit for our gang by watching local thugs and thieves in action. People don't normally waltz in here saying 'hello, can I play'. Katrine: How can I be sure you can be trusted? 1.1. Well, you can give me a try can't you? - 1.2. Well, people tell me I have an honest face. Well, people tell me I have an honest face! Katrine: ... How unusual. Someone honest wanting to join a gang of thieves. Excuse me if I remain unconvinced. Katrine: Thinking about it... I may have a solution actually. Katrine: Our rival gang - the Phoenix Gang - has a weapons stash a little east of here. Katrine: We're fresh out of crossbows, so if you could steal a couple of crossbows for us it would be very much appreciated. Katrine: Then I'll be happy to call you a Black Arm. Sounds simple enough. Any perticular reason you need two of them? Katrine: I have an idea for framing a local merchant who is refusing to pay our, very reasonable, 'keep-your-life-pleasant' insurance rates. I need two phoenix crossbows; one to kill somebody important and the other to hide Katrine: in the merchant's house where the local law can find it! When they find it, they'll suspect him of murdering the target for the Phoenix gang and, hopefully, arrest the whole gang! Leaving us as the only thieves gang in Katrine: Varrock! Brilliant, eh? Yeah, brilliant. So who are you planning to murder? Katrine: I haven't decided yet, but it'll need to be somebody important. Say, why you being so nosey? You aren't with the law are you? No, no! Just curious. Katrine: You'd better just keep your mouth shut about this plan, or I'll make sure it stays shut for you. Now, are you going to go get those crossbows or not? 1.2.1. Ok, no problem. Ok, no problem. Katrine: Great! You'll find the Phoenix gang's weapon stash just next to a temple, due east of here. 1.2.2. Sounds a little tricky. Got anything easier? - 2. I want some hints for becoming a thief. I want some hints for becoming a thief. Katrine: Well, I'm sorry luv, I'm not giving away any of my secrets. Katrine: Not to people who ain't Black Arm members anyway. 3. I'm looking for the door out of here. I'm looking for the door out of here. -- Katrine groans. -- Katrine: Try... the one you just came in? When talking to the Weaponsmaster *'Player:' Hello. *'Weaponsmaster:' Hey! Who are you? I'm gonna teach you not to stick your nose where it don't belong! When attempting to take the phoenix crossbows *'Weaponsmaster:' Stop! Thief! When talking to Katrine having not obtained the crossbows) Katrine: Have you got those crossbows for me yet? No, I haven't found them yet. Katrine: I need two crossbows stolen from the Phoenix Gang weapons stash, which if you head east for a bit, is a building on the south side of the road. Katrine: Come back when you got 'em. When talking to Katrine having obtained the crossbows Katrine: Have you got those crossbows for me yet? Yes, I have. -- You give the crossbows to Katrine. -- Katrine: Ok. You can join our gang now. Feel free to enter any of the rooms of the ganghouse. When searching the cupboard upstairs of the Black Arm Gang headquarters -- You find half of a shield, which you take. -- When talking to Straven *'Straven:' You stay away from here! Black Arm dog! Phoenix Gang (When talking to Reldo) Quest? Book of Arrav. Read. 1. Do you know where I could find the Phoenix Gang? Reldo: Uh, no, but I might know someone who does. Speak to Baraek. When talking to Baraek *'Option 3:' Can you tell me where I can find the Phoenix Gang? *'Baraek:' Sh sh sh, not so loud! You don't want to get me in trouble! *'Player:' So DO you know where they are? *'Baraek:' I may do. But I don't want to get into trouble for revealing their hideout. Of course, if I was, say 20 gold coins richer I may happen to be more inclined to take that sort of risk... *'Option 1:' Yes. I'd like to be 20 gold coins richer too. **'Baraek:' What? I thought you were meant to bribe me, not the other way around... oh, forget it! *'Option 2:' Okay. Have 20 gold coins. **'Baraek:' Ok, to get to the gang hideout, enter Varrock through the south gate. Then, if you take the first turning east, somewhere along there is an alleyway to the south. The door at the end of there is the entrance to the Phoenix Gang. They're operating there under the name of the VTAM Corporation. Be careful. The Phoenixes ain't the types to be messed about. **'Player:' Thanks! *'Option 3:' No. I don't like things like bribery. **'Baraek:' Heh. If you wanna deal with the Phoenix Gang they're involved in much worse than a bit of bribery. When talking to Straven, after being informed of the gang *'Player:' What's through that door? *'Straven:' Hey! You can't go in there. Only authorised personnel of the VTAM Corporation are allowed beyond this point. *'Option 1:' I know who you are! **'Straven:' Really. Well? Who are we then? **'Player:' This is the headquarters of the Phoenix Gang, the most powerful crime syndicate this city has ever seen! **'Straven:' No, this is a legitimate business run by legitimate businessmen. Supposing we were this crime gang however, what would you want with us? **'Option 1:' I'd like to offer you my services. ***'Straven:' You mean you'd like to join the Phoenix Gang? Well, obviously I can't speak for them, but the Phoenix Gang doesn't let people join just like that. You can't be too careful, you understand. Generally someone has to prove their loyalty before they can join. ***'Player:' How would I go about doing that? ***'Straven:' Obviously, I would have no idea about that. Although having taht said, a rival gang of ours, er, theirs, called the Black Arm Gang is supposedly meeting a contact from Port Sarim today in the Blue Moon Inn. The Blue Moon Inn is just by the south entrance to this city, and supposedly the name of the contact is Jonny the Beard. OBVIOUSLY I know NOTHING about the dealings of the Phoenix Gang, but I bet if SOMEBODY were to kill him and bring back his intelligence report, they would be considered loyal enough to join. ***'Player:' Ok, I'll get right on it. **'Option 2:' I want nothing. I was just making sure you were them. ***'Straven:' Well then get lost and stop wasting my time. ...if you know what's good for you. *'Option 2:' How do I get a job with the VTAM corporation? **'Straven:' Get a copy of the Varrock Herald. If we have any positions right now, they'll be advertised in there. *'Option 3:' Why not? **'Straven:' Sorry. That's classified information. When talking to Straven, after being informed of the intelligence report *'Straven:' How's your little mission going? *'Player:' I haven't managed to find the report yet... *'Straven:' You need to kill Jonny the Beard, who should be in the Blue Moon Inn. ...I would guess. Not being a member of the Phoenix Gang and all. When talking to Jonny the Beard *''Jonny the beard is not interesting in talking.'' When talking to Straven, after having gathered the intelligence report *'Straven:' How's your little mission going? *'Player:' I have the intelligence report! *'Straven:' Let's see it then. *''You hand over the report. The man reads the report.'' *'Straven:' Yes. Yes, this is very good. Ok! You can join the Phoenix Gang! I am Straven, one of the gang leaders. *'Player:' Nice to meet you. *'Straven:' Take this key. *''Straven hands you a key.'' *'Straven: This key will give you access to our weapons supply depot round the front of this building. When talking to Straven, after having joined the gang *'Straven: Greetings, fellow gang member. *'Option 1:' I've heard you've got some cool treasures in this place. **'Straven:' Oh yeah, we've all stolen some stuff in our time. Those candlesticks down here, for example, were quite a challenge to get out of the palace. **'Player:' And the shield of Arrav? I heard you got that! **'Straven:' Woah... that's a blast from the past! We stole that years and years ago! We don't even have all the shield anymore. About five years ago we had a massive fight in our gang and the shield got broken in half during that fight. Shortly after the fight some gang members decided they didn't want to be part of our gang anymore. So they split off to form their own gang. The Black Arm Gang. On their way out they looted what treasures they could from us - which included one of the halves of the shield. We've been rivals with the Black Arms ever since. *'Option 2:' Any suggestions for where I can go thieving? **'Straven:' You can always try the marketplace in Ardougne. LOTS of opportunity there! *''' Option 3:' Where's the Black Arm Gang hideout? I wanna go sabotage 'em! **'Straven:' That would be a little tricky; their security is pretty good. Not as good as ours, obviously. But still good. If you really want to go there, it's in the alleyway to the west as you come in the south gate. One of our operatives is often near the alley - a red haired tramp, goes by the name of Charlie. He may be able to give you some ideas. **'Player:' Thanks for the help! When talking to Straven, after losing the key *'Straven:' Greetings, fellow gang member. *'Player:' I'm afraid I've lost the key you gave me... *'Straven:' You really need to be more careful. We don't want that key falling into the wrong hands. Ah well... Have this spare. Don't lose THIS one. *''Straven hands you a key. When talking to Weaponsmaster *'Player: Hello. *'Weaponsmaster: Hello fellow Phoenix! What are you after? *'Option 1:' I'm after a weapon or two. **'Weaponsmaster:' No problem, feel free to look around. *'Option 2:' I'm looking for treasure. **'Weaponsmaster:' Aren't we all? We've not got any up here. Go mug someone somewhere if you want some treasure. When attempting to grab a Phoenix crossbow *'Weaponsmaster:' Hey! That's Straven's! He won't like you messing with that! *'Player:' Ok, sorry. When attempting to attack the Weaponsmaster *'Player:' I'm not going to attack a fellow gang member. When searching the chest *''You search the chest.'' *''You find half of a shield, which you take.'' When talking to Katrine *'Katrine: You've got some guts coming here, Phoenix gal! ''Katrine spits. *'Katrine: Now get lost! Or I'll make sure you 'aven't got those guts anymore! Finishing Up When talking to King Roald after having obtained a half of the Shield of Arrav *'Option 1''' Talk about the Shield of Arrav. Your majesty, I have recovered the Shield Ofsic Arrav; I would like to claim the reward. King Roald: The Shield of Arrav, eh? Yes, I do recall my father, King Roald, put a reward out for that. King Roald: Very well. King Roald: If you get the authenticity of the shield verified by the curator at the museum and then return here with authentication, I will grant you your reward. 2. Ask about the kingdom. Irrelevant to the quest. 3. Greet the king. Irrelevant to the quest. When using the broken shield on Curator Haig Halen Player: I have half of the shield of Arrav here. Can I get a reward? Curator Haig Halen: The Shield of Arrav! Goodness, the Museum has been searching for that for years! The late King Roald II offered a reward for it years ago! Player: Well, I'm here to claim it. Curator Haig Halen: Let me have a look at it first. -- The curator peers at the shield. -- Curator Haig Halen: This is incredible! Curator Haig Halen: That shield has been missing for over twenty-five years! Curator Haig Halen: Leave the shield here with me and I'll write you out a certificate saying that you have returned the shield, so that you can claim your reward from the King. Can I have two certificates please? Curator Haig Halen: Yes, certainly. Please hand over the shield. -- You hand over the shield half. -- -- The curator writes out two half-certificates. -- Curator Haig Halen: Of course, you won't actually be able to claim the reward with only half the reward certificate... What? I went through a lot of trouble to get that shield piece and now you tell me it was for nothing? That's not very fair! Curator Haig Halen: Well, if you were to get me the other half of the shield, I could give you the other half of the reward certificate. It's rumoured to be in the possession of the infamous Phoenix Gang/Blackarmsic Gang, beyond that I can't help you. Okay, I'll see what I can do. When talking to King Roald with half certificates *'Option 1.' Talk about the Shield of Arrav. *'Player:' Your majesty, I have come to claim the reward for the return of the Shield Ofsic Arrav. *''You show the certificate to the king.'' *'King Roald:' I'm afraid that's only half the reward certificate. You'll have to get the other half and join them together if you want to claim the reward. When attempting to unite the half certificates - The certificate will become untradable. Continue? - 1. Yes. (The player unites the half certificates) 2. No. (The half certificates stay the same.) When talking to King Roald after having obtained the full certificate 1. Talk about the Shield of Arrav. Your majesty, I have come to claim the reward for the return of the Shield Ofsic Arrav. -- You show the certificate to the king. -- King Roald: My goodness! This claim is for the reward offered by my father many years ago! King Roald: I never thought I would live to see the day when someone came forward to claim this reward! King Roald: I heard that you found half the shield, so I will give you half of the bounty. That comes to exactly 600gp! -- You hand over a certificate. The king gives you 600gp. -- Congratulations! Quest complete! 2. Ask about the kingdom. Irrelevant to the quest. 3. Greet the king. Irrelevant to the quest. Transcript